Dandelion in the Spring
by Arwen4eva
Summary: What if Peeta was never hijacked? After he was rescued and Katniss went to see him, how would that play out? How will the Capitol react? Based on fanart. I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES! Rated T just to be safe! One-shot.


**Hello there! I know it has been forever and I should really be updating What If? right now but after seeing a piece of fanart, I couldn't resist to write this. This story is based upon Mockingjay but Peeta ISN'T hijacked in this (thank God!) which means it is perfect for today!**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! 3**

**Enjoy!**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

"Peeta."

Peeta's head raises signalling he has heard her voice. Katniss slowly walks around the table Peeta is sitting on and in the corner of her eye, notices the doctors are giving them some space. Her mouth drops open as Peeta's skinny frame comes into full view.

Peeta's eyes, swollen and red, fill with tears. "Katniss?" His voice is broken, but has a glimmer of hope nestled within.

For a split second, the couple stare at each other. However, Katniss breaks the spell and launches herself into Peeta's fragile body. She guides his head to her shoulder as his arms come around her waist.

"What have they done to you?" Katniss whispers into Peeta's ear. Peeta's body begins to shake, waves of grief crashing against him. "It's okay Peeta. You're with me now."

Peeta grips Katniss tighter, unwilling to let go in risk of losing her again.

"Hey, Peeta." Haymitch says, placing his hand on the young man's trembling shoulder. "Katniss is right. You're back where you belong."

No response comes from Peeta. His cries increase, staining the cloth covering Katniss' shoulder with tears. Katniss takes a deep breath.

"Haymitch? Would you and the doctors mind giving us a minute please?" she asks. Haymitch looks over to the doctors and when hey slowly begin to stream out, he nods.

"Sure Sweetheart. Call for me when you're ready. I'll just be outside."

Katniss manages a weak smile in thanks and watches as Haymitch leaves. She attempts to extract herself from Peeta's embrace but fails as his vice grip keeps her solidly against him.

"Peeta, I'm not going anywhere. Just let me look at you." Katniss says soothingly.

Peeta, painstakingly slowly, loosens his arms allowing Katniss to move. She moves backwards, ever so slightly, and crouches enough so her eyes are level with his. Peeta's sobs grow quiet but tears mercilessly fall down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Peeta. This is all my fault." she says, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, just like Peeta. She places her right hand on his cheek and her left travels into his dirty blonde hair. "If I had never pulled out those berries, or blew out the forcefield, none of this would have happened."

Peeta's shaky hand moves a small curl from Katniss' forehead then rests it on her cheek.

"It isn't your fault. Please, don't blame yourself." Peeta says, his thumb ghosting over her soft skin.

"But you're hurt Peeta! That is my fault!"

"No. No, it isn't." Peeta says, his free hand now gripping the one currently on his cheek.

"Yes it is! Peeta, I love you so much and seeing you like this is killing me!" Katniss shouts and Peeta swiftly draws her close, positions reversed as she cries into Peeta's shoulder.

"I love you too Katniss. That is why this isn't your fault." He kisses the crown of Katniss' head. "The Capitol did this to me - to us, Katniss. Absolutely none of this was you. It was all them - it was all _him_."

Katniss takes a strong, deep breath hoping to calm herself. Peeta's fingers dance on her scalp soothingly.

"Don't ever leave me Katniss." he says suddenly. Katniss turns her head into the crook of Peeta's neck, not missing the sudden intake of breath he draws in as her nose brushes a bruise.

"Sorry." she mumbles and lifts her head up. She sniffs as Peeta uses his thumbs to remove the tears on her face.

"Know this Katniss, for as long as I live I will endure any amount of pain necessary to keep you safe."

"Oh, Peeta. Not only am I never going to leave you but you shouldn't have to endure any pain for me."

"Just know that I would Katniss. The thought of you kept me going whilst they were ... doing what they were doing to me."

"Peeta..."

"But it no longer matters, I'm here with you and I'll be able to speak to my parents again."

Katniss draws away. '_He doesn't know!_'

"Haymitch?" Katniss calls.

"Katniss? What's wrong?" Peeta asks and begins to stand but is stopped when Haymitch puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Stay still Peeta." Haymitch goes over to Katniss. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" he whispers.

"He doesn't know about his parents Haymitch! How can we tell him?" she whispers back. As she begins to panic, he places his hands on her shoulders

"Calm down, you need to remain calm Katniss. We will just have to break it to him gently."

"Break what to me?" Peeta asks, overhearing the end of the conversation, anxiety mounting. Haymitch looks over to Peeta then back to Katniss.

"I'll tell him." Haymitch says and Katniss nods. The two go back over to the anxious Peeta and Katniss takes his hand in hers, holding it tight.

"What's going on?" Peeta asks meekly.

"Peeta, there is no easy way to say this." Haymitch says. "There is a reason - not just for the rebellion - that we are in Thirteen. District Twelve was firebombed by the Capitol not long after the forcefield blew out. Gale and a few others tried their best but they couldn't get everyone out. Katniss has been to Twelve Peeta and seen the destruction caused. Peeta, we are really sorry but, your parents..."

"My parents?"

"I'm sorry, but your parents died in the attack."

"They're dead?" Peeta asks, his voice clearly wobbling.

"Yes, I'm really sorry."

Peeta draws Katniss to him and begins to cry, heavily and without a chance of breath. He fists Katniss' shirt as he tries to reclaim his breath. After a minute, it is clear his attempts are failing.

"Peeta. Peeta, breathe! Breathe!" Katniss says but then feels him go limp against her. "Peeta?" Katniss draws back to see his eyes closed and breathing shallow. "Peeta! Peeta!" she screams.

"We need a doctor right now!" Haymitch shouts out the door.

Doctors swarm into the room, take Peeta from Katniss and lie him down. Haymitch grabs Katniss' arms to stop her from intervening as the doctors try to treat him.

"Don't let me lose him." Katniss says, broken as Haymitch holds her into his chest. "I've only just got hi back. Please, don't let me lose him."

...

3 hours later sees Katniss sitting beside an unconscious Peeta, her hand gripping his. Prim, alongside a doctor, is fiddling with the different IVs connected to his arm. For about the 5th time in about 2 minutes, Katniss brushes the hair from Peeta's bruised forehead.

"He'll wake up soon Katniss." Prim says as the doctor leaves with Peeta's charts in his hands. She walks around the bed to her older sister and puts her arm around her shoulders.

"How soon?"

"We can't tell but it should be soon. His body just shut down after everything he has gone through."

"I shouldn't have agreed for Haymitch to tell him about his parents - it was the last thing he needed."

Prim kisses the top of Katniss' head. "Never is there a good time to find that out Katniss. It was probably better. Now, as he recovers, you can help him."

Katniss simply nods and looks at Peeta's beat up hand in her own. She rubs her thumb over his sensitive skin and a tear falls on it.

"I cannot bear to think what he went through in the Capitol."

"You don't need to worry about all that. Besides, they cannot harm him anymore, can they? He is here with us - here with _you_."

Katniss nods again and shifts her gaze back to Peeta's face but this time it is different: Peeta's eyes are open and staring at Katniss.

"Hey." Peeta croaks.

"Hey."

Peeta attempts to sit up but a hand on his chest stills him.

"Sorry Peeta," Prim says as he lays back down. "doctors orders. You need to lay down - especially since you've been out for 3 hours. Your body is tired, just listen to it and rest, okay?"

Peeta nods then smiles weakly. "I'll do my best." he says halfheartedly, attempting to cheer himself, and Katniss, up.

"I'll be back later. Is it alright if Haymitch comes in? He has something to ask you."

Katniss looks over to Peeta, her look saying _"It is up to you."_ He grasps her hand tighter.

"He can come in." Peeta says, uncertainty lacing his voice.

As Prim leaves to fetch Haymitch, Katniss speaks up.

"You don't have to face him fully you know. Not after what he did."

"I know but," he takes a breath. "you forgave him didn't you."

"I suppose." Katniss says. "I only really forgave him after he seemed to be the only one who noticed I was having a breakdown because I thought Snow was going to kill you for warning us."

"You'll never need to have a breakdown over me again." Peeta says looking into Katniss' eyes. But before she has a chance to reply, Haymitch walks in.

"Good to see you awake again." Haymitch says with a smile.

"Thanks." Peeta replies curtly.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was not my intention to leave you in that arena - the Capitol got to you first and-"

"Yes, they did." Peeta interrupts. "Then they tortured my for information. They told me Katniss was paralysed from blowing out the arena and taunted me about our dead "baby". I was never aware of what happened back home. My family was murdered and I DIDN'T KNOW!"

Katniss clenches Peeta's hand and brings it to her lips.

"Peeta," Haymitch says, his hands raised. "we needed to get Katniss out first then we could get you but by the time Katniss was safe, they had you. Plutarch and I are sorry we didn't tell you anything."

"You should have done Haymitch. They tortured me in perhaps the most horrible ways for information I didn't have." Peeta says staring at the ceiling.

"I know that now Peeta." Haymitch says causing Peeta to slowly look at him.

"You should have known before. However, I am grateful to you and to the others for rescuing me."

"Well, after Katniss had a slight breakdown, that was when we quickly got a team together and rescued you. I found Katniss in a pipe and told her. Of course, she wanted to go but by then it was too late."

"I wouldn't have wanted to go to that hell-hole. Thank God you didn't." He says, looking at Katniss.

"I was tempted . I just wanted you safe." Katniss says and smiles. She then looks at Haymitch. "What did you want to ask?"

"Oh! Right, umm, President Coin would like to see you. Would you be up to going to see her now?"

Peeta looks at Katniss.

"We can take you in a wheelchair and I will not leave you."

"You'll stay with me?" Peeta asks. Katniss stands and kisses his forehead.

"Always."

...

"Peeta!" a feminine voice calls behind them in the corridor. Peeta turns his tired neck to see the approaching person.

"Hello Effie."

Effie leans down and hugs Peeta, tightly but quickly.

"Thank God you're back with us all. I've missed you!"

"Thanks Effie. I've missed you too." Effie smiles and small tears prick her eyes.

"Well, I will leave you to do what you're doing and I will visit you later."

"Okay, thank you Effie." Peeta says. Effie looks up to Katniss who is pushing Peeta's wheelchair and smiles.

Katniss then begins to push Peeta's wheelchair again towards the command room where they will be meeting with Plutarch and Coin who are waiting.

When they reach the room, Haymitch pulls and holds open the door for Peeta and Katniss to enter through.

Coin and Plutarch cease their chat as the couple enter, Haymitch on their heels. Coin smiles and gestures for them to take a seat on the opposite side of the table. A space had been cleared to fit Peeta's wheelchair so Katniss places him there and takes the seat to his right. As she settles, he takes her hand and places it in his lap.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us Peeta." Coin says. "You look exhausted so we will keep this as short as possible." Peeta nods slightly. "Firstly, I wanted to say thank you for warning us about the incoming bombers. With that warning, we were able to evacuate all citizens of Thirteen to safety with time to spare. We will never forget that."

"I knew the risks but every single one was worth it to know Katniss would be safer." Peeta says, looking to Katniss.

"Either way, we are extremely grateful." Coin says.

"Now," Plutarch says in a very business-like manner and causes Peeta to look back at him. "Tomorrow, we will need you to film a short propo to tell everyone that you've been rescued and are safe, back with the Mockingjay."

"Plutarch, we can think about that _tomorrow._" Katniss says. "Like Coin has said, Peeta looks exhausted. Don't push him because I will not lose him again." Coin and Plutarch look at each other then back at Katniss and Peeta.

"Okay." Plutarch says. "It is all up to you, Mockingjay."

...

"Katniss, will you stay with me? I don't want to be away from you." Peeta asks, holding Katniss' body tighter against his own as they lay on his hospital bed.

"I don't want to go anywhere Peeta. I'm staying right here with you for as long as humanly possible." Katniss replies looking upwards into Peeta's face. "I love you Peeta Mellark."

A smile pulls at Peeta's cheeks.

"I love you too, Katniss Everdeen."

Peeta drops his head and grasps Katniss' lips with his own.

...

Within mere weeks, the Capitol was overthrown, stormed by the rebels - Katniss as their leader. President Snow was killed by Katniss, Peeta at her side.

Her trusty aim fired a sharp arrow tip into his snake-like eye then into his cold, stone heart with her final words to him.

_"You should feel the pain you inflicted upon the love of my life. Does this convince you?"_

Prim's career as a doctor began to flourish and she moved - with their mother - to the Capitol where her talents are best used and developed.

Katniss and Peeta grew closer and closer and were then married within a year after Snow had been killed.

Now? They live back in District Twelve, the rebuild still continuing and expected their first child.

The Mockingjay and her Dandelion in the Spring.

**End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
